


Shut up and Dance

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor are home alone and Connor is feeling antsy and wants to do something but a sudden rainstorm messes up their plans.  Grabbing his phone, Connor decides that he wants to dance with his boyfriend!  Can he get Jude to loosen up and just have some fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance

_Takes place after 3x04 (Prom) but before Callie’s birthday._

Jude and Connor were sitting on the couch watching a movie and enjoying an afternoon with no pressure or responsibilities. Summer was a great time, even with having to take classes, but today was amazing. Why? Because they were alone. In Jude’s house, that was a rare treat, but somehow this Saturday it all worked out. Everyone had plans and had headed out over the course of the morning.

Connor had arrived after breakfast, they didn’t really have any plans, beyond hanging out and he passed Brandon heading off to Idlewild to spend the day at Camp. Callie had already left for an early shift at the Diner before heading to meet up with several of the girls from Girls United to work on her project. 

“Hey Connor” Mariana said rushing by her with Lena in tow. “We are off to Dance practice.” 

“Jude” Lena say giving him a kiss on the cheek “after I drop off Mariana I am heading to a grant seminar for the school. I will be back for dinner. Mariana, do you need a ride back?”

“Nope” Mariana said smiling “After practice I have a meeting with the coding team and then I am hanging out with Tia tonight. Won’t be back till tomorrow.”

“Okay boys, have fun and make sure you text Stef if you leave the house” Lena said. “She should be home by dinnertime.”

They left out the door and Connor sat down and looked at Jude across the table. “So…all alone for the day” he said smiling wiggling his eyebrows.

Jude snorted and stood up to rinse out his bowl. “Calm down Romeo” he laughed. “what did you want to do today.” Jude stopped when he saw the look on Connor’s face “…besides that.”

Connor pretended to pout…”How about a movie?”

So that’s how they got here, snuggled on the couch with a bunch of snacks on their second movie. But Connor was getting antsy. He was used to being active, to doing stuff, and to be honest, if they weren’t going to be making out, he wanted to be active. Cuddling was nice, but for three hours in the middle of the day? C’mon!

“Jude!” Connor complained, “I’m bored…let’s do something!”

Jude looked over at Connor fidgeting on the couch and smiled. He knew that Connor had done good to last as long as he had. It was one thing to hang out after a busy day, but Connor wanted to do something physical. “Have you looked outside?” he smirked.

Connor frowned and got up and looked out the window, only now noticing the rain pouring down. They couldn’t go outside and do anything now. They could have been out there before, but now…

“ARGH” Connor yelled. “This stinks! I want to do something!”

Jude laughed at his boyfriend. He laughed even harder at the look Connor gave him but he stood up anyway. “Well we could go out and play catch, or walk to the beach, ride our bikes” Jude replied enjoying being a smart ass.

While Connor was in no way as good as Jude at it, he tried giving his boyfriend the stare. Jude just laughed again. “Needs work” Jude giggled.

Jude walked over to Connor and grabbed his hand and squeezed “Okay, sorry. But what can we do, it’s pouring and you are about to bounce off the walls. Want to play in the rain?” Jude offered.

Connor tried to look disapproving but it was nearly impossible for him to keep frowning while looking at Jude and holding him. All of a sudden he smiled hugely and looked at his boyfriend with a grin that got even bigger.

“Oh no” Jude thought “what the hell is he…”

“Dance with me” Connor said smiling.

“WHAT?!” Jude stammered stepping back.

“Dance with me” Connor repeated. “We barely got to dance at the prom till the end. You so owe me – so you need to dance with me!” He pulled away from Jude and reached over for his phone and pulled up his music library. “I want to dance with my boyfriend” he laughed looking over at Jude.

“You are crazy” Jude said crossing his arms. “I am not going to dance in the middle of the living room to a phone.”

Connor smirked and set his phone on the speaker sitting there to amplify the music. “You owe me. It was my first gay dance and I spent most of it without the cutest, bestest boyfriend ever. So you need to make it up to me so that means we dance here and now!” Connor smiled and coming over to Jude starting grabbing his sides and trying to tickle him.

“Oh no” Jude laughed jumping back. “Don’t you dare!”

Connor smiled as he moved forward and grabbed Jude and pushed him back to the shelves. He reached around and hit the button on the phone and the music started “Then dance with me!” his eyes shining.

Jude laughed as the first bars of the music started playing. Connor had been playing this song a lot recently and he had to admit he loved it too, besides it was too perfect!

Connor smiled and started to sing along;

"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This man is my destiny  
He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Jude laughed at Connor singing over the words, shouting the changes he was making to the lyrics but he had to admit it was fun. 

Jude watched as Connor swayed with the music and was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions as he watched him swing his hips around as he started towards Jude. Reaching out he grabbed Jude’s hands and starting moving the both the music.

We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.

Jude was laughing and started moving with Connor. Letting himself go and just have fun as Connor kept singing. 

He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said,

Jude finally let go and decided to just enjoy himself. Letting go of Connor they started bouncing around the room and looking totally crazy flinging arms and themselves around, but this time Jude joined in the singing.

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This man is my destiny  
He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Connor’s eyes were almost glowing he was so happy. Here he was dancing without a care with his boyfriend. They were both shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the music and kept coming together for just a second before moving apart again. His heart was almost bursting as he saw the joy in Jude’s brown eyes and the smile that lights up his whole face. So much had happened recently that was tough for Jude to deal with but it seemed he was finally able to forget it for a minute and just have fun.

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as he looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together

He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said,

Connor laughed and grabbed Jude’s hands and spun him around. This was better than anything he could have planned. He couldn’t imagine having more fun.

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
He said, "Shut up and dance with me!  
This man is my destiny  
He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Jude had totally given in to the fun. Singing and dancing with Connor without a care or concern. If this was what he missed at the dance, then he was going to have to ask Cole when the next one was!

Oh, come on boy!

Deep in his eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said,

Connor spun around and looked at Jude dancing in front of him, his back to the kitchen when he saw them. Lena, Stef, and Mariana were all standing there with huge grins on their faces. Mariana on crutches with her hands over her mouth to keep from making any sound. He paused for only a second before getting the biggest grin of the day as he looked at his boyfriend, singing and dancing and oblivious to their audience.

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This man is my destiny  
He said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"

At the last lyric Jude decided to do a spin move where he twirled completely around and was facing Connor again when he realized two things. First, Connor hadn't been singing on the last verse - it was just Jude, and second, he had seen something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly stopping he felt his face flush as he looked at the huge grin on Connor’s face and that his eyes had started watering from trying to stop from laughing.”

Turning around slowly he suddenly heard cheering and clapping and he saw his moms and Mariana standing there hollering at them.

Connor is not sure that he has ever seen Jude turn that shade of red before, but he was adorable as he tried to shrink down but Connor was ready and had grabbed him from behind to prevent him from running or hiding.

Jude couldn’t believe that they had been caught dancing by his moms! And Mariana!! He knew she would never let him live it down when Connor standing behind him whispered in his ear “Best day ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Music & Lyrics by Walk the Moon
> 
> Heard the song and just thought it would be a great one for them to dance to! Also - just a total fluff piece!


End file.
